


No promises

by icyowl97



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Knitting, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, y'all remember Jack Kearns? 6'2, stylin', dangerous hunter who became what he hunted? Yeah, he knits. A lot. He knits mermaid tails. And y'all remember Pellinore Warthrop? Stuck up scientist who doesn't bath for days and ignores women flirting with him? He willing wears this pink mermaid tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Uirukii so I'm going to have to ask everyone to send all side glances her way, okay? Okay.

Dr Warthrop was in his study, reading one of his magazines and half dozing when he was brought to full awareness by a knock on the study door. “Come in.” He called, his eyes lingering on the page for a few more seconds before flicking to the door.  
The door swung open, reveling none other than Jack Kearns. “Actually,” He drawled, “I’d prefer if you came out here. I have a gift for you.”  
Pellinore’s head turned up slightly, a small sign that showed that he was giving Kearns at least half of his attention, though his eyes were still on his paper. "Gift?” He said, interested, though not moving to get up. A gift from Kearns was a toss up. On one hand, it could be a very nice present. Or it could be another one of those blasted pot holders that Kearns knew fully well he didn’t need. Really, yarn potholders were a disaster waiting to happen.  
Kearns didn’t answer, he just gestured with his head toward the stairs and sauntered off, leaving Pell to, with a sigh, carefully mark the page in his magazine before following him down the stairs.  
The second he came downstairs, he knew that this gift would fall into the second category based on Kearns smug face alone. Kearns tossed him the present, a wrapped, flexible gift that was heavier than a potholder, but still clearly knitted.  
“Is this a blanket?” Pellinore asked, shifting the present from hand to hand.  
Kearns shrugged. “It’s wrapped,” he said, “I suppose you’ll have to open it.” He sat down on a chair, resting his elbows on the armrests and balancing his chin in his hands. “Go on, open it Pellinore. I think you’ll like it.”  
Pellinore opened it swiftly, running his fingernail through the tapeline and then ripping it open. He grabbed one end and unfolded it.  
Kearns grin widened as he jumped to his feet and called, “Will, my dear boy, could you come in here? And bring the gift I made for you!”  
Pellinore’s eyes widened as he took in the gift and he dropped in on the floor, his eyes snapping to Kearns. “Jack! What is this?!”  
Kearns tsked and picked it up off the ground. “Oh, just something I knitted in my spare time. Found the pattern in one of those knitting magazines Will loves to bring home for me.”  
From the right doorway, Will shuffled into the living room, a smaller, green version of the pale coral mermaid tail blanket that lay in Pellinore’s hand draped over his left arm.  
“I knitted one for all of it. I saw it in the magazine and thought of you, Pellinore. Always complaining about how difficult it is to get out of a blanket once you get comfortable. Which I do quite agree with. Those blankets do have a way of snagging you.” Kearns turned to Will, eyes crinkling. “Try it on, Will! I daresay that Pellinore won’t believe us about how comfortable it is.”  
Will sat down on the floor, trying his on.  
“Now try yours on, Pellinore.” Kearns said, holding the coral knitted tail out to Pellinore. Pellinore shook his head.  
“No. I shalln’t.” Pelinore crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head, looking like a sulking child.  
“I knitted you a gift, and you won’t even try it on? That is incredibly rude and hurtful, Pellinore!” Kearns looked hurt, though, Pellinore was sure, it was nothing but the man’s acting skills at play.  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No!”  
“Yes!”  
“NO!”  
“YES!!”  
“I won’t wear it!” Pellinore exclaimed.  
“Pellinore, I spent hours on this! Will Henry is wearing his!” Kearns said, pointing to the small child curled up on the floor.  
“I am. It’s actually quite comfortable, sir.” Will said, bracing himself on the heels of his hands and moving his legs, swishing the tail.  
“Will Henry makes a great deal of questionable choices!” Pellinore shouted, sinking into a chair which only increased his appearance of a sulking child.  
“Fine then.” Kearns said, balling up the coral blanket. “Perhaps you are right.”  
Pellinore was shocked into silence for a few minutes before: “Yes, quite right.”  
“Yes, I suppose I should just… throw it away. I mean really. I only spent a week knitting this. That’s hardly any time at all.” Kearns looked mournfully at the tail. “And really, I mean, what’s the point if you’re so sure you won’t like it.”  
Pellinore blanked. Was Kearns… crying? It was probably just an attempt to make Pellinore feel guilty and that wasn’t going to work. Right?  
Kearns walked stiffly out of the room, his head hung low, and Pellinore sighed. “Kearns, wait-“  
Kearns spun around, grinning. “Are you willing to try it on?!” He asked, excitedly.  
“I was going to say that the recycle is at the curb, so you should take it out front.” Pellinore said. “But… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try it on once. No promises though, okay?”  
Kearns tossed him the blanket. “No promises indeed.”


End file.
